Love & War
by The Vampire Kaori
Summary: Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo. Kagome knew that. So she decided to move on. But she wasn't expecting that moving on would inculde something happening between her and Sesshomaru. How can she love someone whom she was always suppose to hate?
1. Midnight Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Darn. Lol

Kaori: I dedicate this story of my lil' sis, Rin Erin. She loves Kagome/Sesshomaru stories. . .so I just had to write one for her. Yeppie!

Chapter 1 Midnight Sakura

'I'm late! I can't believe it!' Kagome looked at her watch, eleven thirty. 'Hojo I am SO sorry!' for once she actually felt bad for missing out on her date with the handsome Hojo. 'I've let him down too many times for that. . .that. . .' tears welled in her eyes as she thought about the scene she was running away from. Inuyasha and Kikyo. . . together yet again. Kagome had had enough of it, even if it meant going on a date with Hojo and having her friends bug her for the rest of her life, she was on a quest to forget about the feelings she had to the Hanyou. . .no matter what it took.

Unfortunately for Kagome, she didn't see the stump sticking up out of the ground leading to the path. Her shoe dug into the base of the stump, bringing her foot forward on top of the edge, twisting it over, tearing the muscles and nearly cracking the bone. Kagome let out a cry and fell; she rolled down over a bank, through the trees and landed on the soft green grass that lay under a large tree.

Kagome let out a small cry as she grabbed her ankle and started to rub it. From the feel it was a sprain, and a bad one at that. "Great! Just great!" she yelled. "Why me? Why now! It's just not fair!" a tear rolled down over her cheek as more pain shot from her ankle all up through her leg. "Sorry again, Hojo." She whimpered as she lay back in the grass.

She thought back to when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo, making more unwanted tears to fall. "I guess this is it then." She sighed through sobs. "I'm most definitely not needed around here anymore. . .Inuyasha has his true love. . .and someone who is able to detect the jewel shards. . .when I go home I might as well stay there."

"Crying over silly things, are we?"

Kagome's back straightened as she slowly sat up, she knew that voice. . .she'd know it anywhere. For the second she was scared stiff, every time she heard his voice destruction followed. "Sesshomaru?" she was a little scared to speak his name, this had been one of the few times she had been left alone with the Youkai. . .though. . .to come to think of it, she was never actually alone with him like this before in her life. What if he tried to attack her? She couldn't run.

Sesshomaru was how standing directly in front of her, his face held the clam expression it always had laid across it. "So. . .your alone?" he glanced around. He waited for Kagome to nod before continuing. "Where is my half-wit brother? Surely he doesn't know you are out here alone. . ." he eyed her ankle, "and injured."

Kagome felt tears welling in her eyes again, the fact of the matter was. . .he didn't know but even if he did he wouldn't have cared one way or another. "That is none of your concern. . ." she said in a harsh whisper. "You have no right. . .ah." she gasped in surprise as the Youkai lord knelt down near her and started to examine her injured ankle. "what are you doing..?"

"Do you always manage to hurt yourself in such ways? You must be a handful for my brother." Sesshomaru said as he took off her shoe and sock, her ankle was swollen and out of shape. "This shouldn't be too hard to fix though. . ." he took out his sword. "I suppose if it can bring someone back to life it can heal a sprain, ne?" he touched the sword on Kagome's ankle; the swelling almost immediately went down. "There."

Kagome was staring at him in surprise, if her jaw could it would have probably hit the ground. She never saw this side of Sesshomaru before. . .the Youkai actually had a heart. All the doubts Kagome had had about him being there with her soon washed away, but the question was still tugging at her brain, it was still bugging her beyond belief. Why hasn't he attacked her yet? Every other time she and Inuyasha had met up with him he had tried to kill her at least a couple times. But now. . .

Sesshomaru sniffed and saw that the young miko was staring at him intensely. He put his sword away and stood up. "I'm sure you'll be okay now, will you?" he turned and started to walk away.

"Sesshomaru, wait." Kagome got on her hands and knees; she waited for the Youkai lord to stop walking before she continued. "Why are you helping me?" she needed to know, there was no way this question could go unasked or unanswered. "Sesshomaru?"

The Youkai turned around and looked down at Kagome; his eyes danced their glances around every aspect of Kagome's features. "I find it awfully sad that my brother can't even stay loyal to his wench long enough to keep her out of harms way." His empty sleeve started to blow in the wind, and through the darkness sakura started to blow around the two. "I thought for sure he would have been better than that."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru caught a handful of sakura and carefully put the small petals in her hands, he looked at her carefully. "I'll be seeing you soon." He then left, and as he disappeared into the trees, the wind stopped.

Kagome looked at the sakura in her hands; the petals had formed a new flower that was glowing brightly through the dark night. Kagome felt a warm blush cross over her face. Was this what it was like? To feel cared for?

Kaori: I know! I know! Sesshomaru seemed a little OOC! But c'mon, it was sweet, right?! Stick around for chapter two people! Oh yeah! R&R and I'll post up the next chapter faster! I gotta know what ya'll think!


	2. Be Still

Kaori: Chapter 2! Hope ya'll enjoy it! - Tee hee!

Inuyasha: ..don't get your hopes up too much..

Kaori: x-o; what's that suppose to mean!? Kagome!

Kagome: sigh . . .sit. .

Inuyasha: CRASH X-X;

Chapter 2 Be Still

Kagome played with the small cherry blossom as she faintly listened to Inuyasha scream at her from his perch on the tree branch above. He had been yelling at her for the past fifteen minutes about going home the night before without telling him. But Kagome wasn't to worried; she never really had any reason to even care about what the Hanyou said anymore. Did she?

'Obviously he still wants me to look for the shards.' She thought as Inuyasha raged on, her eyes fixed on the small flower. 'I guess he's only using Kikyo for needs other than that one. . .' she frowned, still feeling heavy hearted about what she had witnessed the night before. Her heart still ached from being broken multiple times by the Hanyou, but she had finally made up her mind. . .she was just going to stop caring. It was going to be hard, but she could do it.

Another thing was eating at her thoughts; Sesshomaru's kindness had left her feeling warm inside, she felt great after the night before. Was that normal? Seriously, it was Sesshomaru, she wasn't suppose to go soft on him, he was their, well, Inuyasha's brother and enemy. . .she wasn't suppose to feel anything towards him except hate. So what was this feeling she had now? If it was hate it was a very funny feeling of hate.

"Kagome! Are you even listening to me!?" Inuyasha boomed, the Hanyou was now standing in front of the miko, his arms crossed. He nudged her leg with his foot.

Kagome shyly looked up at him; his golden eyes were full of rage, which made her smirk beyond all things. "Sorry Inuyasha, I wasn't listening." She put the cherry blossom on her hair and kept her eyes on his face. "What were you saying?"

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why do I even bother with you?"

Kagome frowned; this opportunity was too good to pass up. Her heart felt unwillingly heavy, and unwanted tears started to well in her eyes. She lowered her head. "From what I can understand you don't bother with me at all like you say."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "What?" his stomach turned itself into a knot.

"You are constantly complaining about me. . .and I'm getting tired of it just as your getting tired of seeing me." Kagome said weakly, she turned her tear stained face up to look at the Hanyou, her eyes narrowing as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha almost yelled.

"I saw you. . .I know where you go when you tell us your going off by yourself to think. I know where you really go. . .and trust me you don't do much thinking!" Kagome stood up, her fists clenched tightly together. "I'm only staying here until the jewel is put back together. . .when that is done I'm going home and never coming back here. I see now that I'm only being used."

At this point Inuyasha was on his way out of bewilderment and in his way into a state of complete shock. Kagome could tell he wasn't expecting her to say that, and she would have gone on but Sango had drawn near.

Sensing the tension between the young miko and Inuyasha, Sango calmly stepped up to them. "Is there something going on, guys?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head; she wiped the tears off her face. "No, not now. . . not ever." She walked away from the two and headed into the forest, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked; she turned her eyes to Inuyasha who leaned his back against the tree. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's voice cracked as the realization of his mistake scrambled itself in his brain. "I've lost her. . ." he looked at his hands as if watching the girl escape from his grasp. "She's left me. . ."

Kagome cried, she cried and laughed. The mixture of emotions that flooded her mind had tossed her into a state of unbalanced feelings of happiness and angst. "I can't believe it!" she screamed as she fell on her butt. ". . .I finally did it. . ." she cried again, still not over the fact that the only man she had ever loved would never take over her heart ever again. "I finally set myself free. . ."

Kagome wiped her eyes. "No more crying. . .I'm not going to waste any tears on him anymore. . ."

A loud crash made Kagome's bind go blank, she jumped out of the way from the tree that was about to fell over on her. She looked up, Sesshomaru was standing near the fallen tree; did he knock it over?

Kagome's mind was a whirl, what was he doing? He had only just helped her the night before, now he was trying to kill her! Everything soon came to understanding, she saw that he had a new arm, she wasn't sure what kind of arm it was, but she was sure it was able to wield Inuyasha's sword. Yet. . .it was still no reason to attack her.

"Kagome! Get back!" Miroku yelled as he, Sango, and Inuyasha ran up from behind.

Kagome stood still and watched as her three friends jumped between her and Sesshomaru. Her eyes then moved to Sesshomaru himself, he attacked her. . .why? He had been so nice before. 'I guess possession of Tetsusaiga is more important than anything.' She thought to herself, feeling a little disappointed about the whole thing.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he hauled out his sword, he glanced back at her. "Kagome?"

Kagome blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She kept her gaze on Sesshomaru, who was now staring back at her. His eyes were trying to tell her something, but she couldn't quite read them, all she could see in them was the same old Sesshomaru that she had utterly feared. 'But there must be something else.'

"Good. . ." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "What's the big idea? You almost killed her!"

"Do you seriously think I care about what happens to your wench, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru scoffed as he whipped out Tokijin. "I am only here on one matter and one matter only."

"I bet that's to take my Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha smirked. "Well bring it on!"

"I'll allow you to believe that for the time being." Sesshomaru smirked, giving a small glance towards Kagome before resuming his hidden intentions back to his brother. He pointed Tokijin at Inuyasha and a wave of black energy shot out.

"Move!" Inuyasha yelled. He, Sango, and Miroku leapt out of the way of the blast, while Kagome allowed her self to be tossed to one side by the after shock made by the blast when it his the ground. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Inuyasha grumbled to Miroku.

Kagome sat up, she stared Sesshomaru down with a very sad and confused glare. 'I guess it was too good to be true.' She thought as she helped herself up.

The battle raged on, Miroku and Sango became too tired and injured to fight anymore, it was just Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left in battle now. They exchanged blows and uttered threats, just as they always did. Kagome still stood idly by, watching the two brothers try and kill each other.

Her heart almost stopped when she watched Sesshomaru blow Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands and into his own. "Ha-ha." He laughed and stood before his brother, holding up both the Tetsusaiga and Tokijin.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back at the young miko, noticing that she had her bow and arrows with her. "SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!"

Kagome took out one of her arrows and aimed at Sesshomaru, she watched as the Youkai lord turned to look at her, he put up no block or a cover for his chest, he just stood there, his eyes staring into Kagome from where he stood; a sword on either side of him. Then Kagome realized what he was doing. . .he was testing her!

Kagome trembled slightly as she steadily kept her aim on his chest. "Shoot him! Kagome what are you waiting for?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome. . ." Sango clutched into Miroku's arm as she watched.

'Be still. . .' Kagome thought to herself. 'You'll do the right thing. . .just. . .be still and take your time. . .' Kagome sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek, she shifted her arrow and fired, "hit the mark." She whispered. The lilac arrow bounced off the blade of Tetsusaiga, transforming it back to an old deadbeat sword, and knocking it out of Sesshomaru's hand, it landing in front of Inuyasha. "Now shoot HIM!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked at him. "..No. . ." she whispered, dropping her bow to the ground. "I can't. . .I. . .won't."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly and retired into the darkness of the forest. As Kagome watched him go she felt her friends eyes locked on her. She felt Inuyasha's golden stare force its way through her body, into her soul, she felt his angry energy surge from his body. But she never looked at him, she just looked into the forest, realizing what she had just done could change everything for her. . .and for everyone else.

Kaori: Hey! That's the end of Chappie 2! REVIEW!


	3. A Night with Rin

Kaori: Chapter 3! I'm on a role! I'm tellin' ya now; I have lots of ideas yet! Unless I come down with a deadly case of writers block, you'll be reading a lot more interesting shit in this story! not bad for my first Sess/Kag story, eh?

Chapter 3 A Night with Rin

Kagome lay outside Kaede's hut, she listened to Inuyasha argue with Sango and Miroku inside. "She could have got him! I still don't see why she never shot him when she could have!" the hanyou yelled. "I swear to the gods she is starting to slack off! I'm soon going to send her back to her own time for good! We don't need her anymore if she's going to start slacking back in battles!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted seconds after. "I can't believe you'd say such things about her! Without Kagome we wouldn't have gotten this far! We have over half of the jewel because of her! And why are you even thinking that Kagome is able to kill Sesshomaru! Unlike you she has morals! He's your brother! Don't you think that means something somewhere!?"

"All I know is, if she starts backing out I'm just going to give up on her! She isn't needed around here anymore anyway!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare say it." Miroku warned.

"Why shouldn't I? We all know it so I might as well say it." Inuyasha took a breath. "We all know Kagome's powers are inferior to Kikyo's. That if we had Kikyo's powers from the beginning we would have the whole jewel by now. . .hell the jewel wouldn't be broken if it wasn't for Kagome! And now that Kikyo is starting to edge her way with us, we don't need Kagome anymore!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed, finally hearing enough. "If it wasn't for Kagome you would still be pinned to that tree! Don't you dare speak of such thing when I am in ears range! You know just as well as what the rest of us do that none of what you just spoke of is true!" all emotion was now drained from Sango's voice. "You also know that Kikyo will kill you with the first chance she gets. . .and if you wish to go like that then so be it. But don't you dare take down about Kagome! You hear me?!"

"We all heard. . ." Kagome said as she entered the hut. "I'm glad to see what is really going on inside your head Inuyasha." She blinked; she wasn't going to let herself cry, she had promised herself that no more tears would be shed by her on Inuyasha's behalf. "I'm leaving you guys now. . .I don't know when I'm going to return."

"Kagome." Sango sighed.

"Good riddance!" Inuyasha puffed as he crossed his arms.

Kagome smiled. "So this will be the last chance I will get to say this for awhile. . .OSUWARI!" as Inuyasha's face met the wooden floor of Kaede's hut, Kagome left and headed into the forest, only to collapse three minutes later. The shock of what she had heard and how she reacted was to overwhelming for her.

The heat of a fire warming her face helped Kagome stir into consciousness. Where was she? Her eyes slowly peeked open, a small fire crackled in front of her, and on the other side Rin sat quietly watching her. A/N: For those of you who don't know, in later episodes Kagome helps Sesshomaru by helping Rin when she's sick or something, so she already knows who she is. 'Sesshomaru must have found me.' She thought as she slowly sat up.

"Hey, wait a second Kagome-san!" Rin said as she ran over, making Kagome lie back down again. "Sesshomaru-sama told me to make sure you do not move! I cannot disappoint him!"

Kagome smiled. "Where is he?"

"That I cannot say, because I do not know myself." Rin answered. "He doesn't tell me where he goes, and I do not ask."

"I see." Kagome looked at the flame.

"Is there something the matter?" Rin asked; she leaned forward curiously. "Because you can tell me, I promise not to tell a soul!"

Kagome smiled and looked back at Rin. "You wouldn't understand, Rin. Trust me, you really wouldn't."

"What do you mean!?" Rin suddenly shot on the defensive. "I can understand anything that is bothering you! Just try me!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh; she slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I doubt you would, Rin. I highly doubt it."

Rin stood up and rested her arms on Kagome's knees, staring her in the eyes. "Please. I really want to know what's bothering you. And don't say 'nothing', I know the difference!"

Kagome sighed in defeat. Even if the girl understood or not, she would still feel better if she told SOMEONE about what she was feeling. "Ok fine Rin. You win."

"Yay!" Rin sat down in front of Kagome. "So tell me what's wrong? Does it have something to do with Sesshomaru? Do it?!"

Kagome looked at the little girls bright eyes, so innocent. "Yeah. . .it kind of does." Kagome said slowly. She watched Rin's eyes grow rounder in wonder, which made her press on. "I think I'm starting to have. . .no your only a kid I have to choose my words. Um, I like him."

Rin suddenly burst. "You like him?! I knew it! I thought so! No wonder he brought you here!" she jumped up to her feet. "I knew there had to have been a reason for him to bring you here! He wouldn't tell Jaken or me but I knew there was something!"

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up, a little kid was making her blush! "Your. . .overreacting a little Rin." She said calmly.

"And you're blushing!" Rin squealed as she pointed a finger at the miko accusingly. She sat herself in Kagome's lap. "I'm glad you're here now, Sesshomaru-sama actually smiled before he left this time." She cuddled into Kagome's chest. "I guess just seeing you here made him really happy."

The child was soon asleep in Kagome's arms, leaving Kagome royally speechless. She slowly lay back, keeping the sleeping girl in her arms, was all of that true? She couldn't rightly make up her mind. But having known that Sesshomaru had helped her once again made her rest easier, and she was soon sleeping.

Sesshomaru and Jaken stopped in the trees near the little camp. "I still think it's a bad idea Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken whispered. "Your brother will come looking for her, and it may ruin things for you."

"Hmm, my half-wit brother won't even think of coming after me to look for her." Sesshomaru said as he watched the two girls sleeping near the soon dead fire.

"I still don't even know why you want her, m'lord." Jaken continued on, "she id your brothers wench after all."

"My brother fails to see the great things that this girl can do." Sesshomaru said. "He fails to look at her with the pride he should be looking at her with. He is blind to all the good things about her, he's a fool." He narrowed his vision onto Kagome face. "I wish to show her exactly what she needs in life. . .she has never felt love from my brother because he's too stupid to realize what he can lose when she leaves him, I wish to show her real love, Jaken. Unfortunately that's something your insignificant mind cannot understand."

"May I ask something else then master?" Jaken asked. "Why did you attack her earlier if that is what you wish to do?"

"I had to see if she was true to me in morals. She would not kill me, Jaken. If it had been at any other time she probably would have." Sesshomaru smirked. "But I have a feeling that she will have to make another choice very soon. . .something I know that will be hard for her to do. . .something I wish she wouldn't have to go through."

Kaori: AW! KAWAII! . . .if I do say so myself…hehe! Review please!!!


	4. First KissBeginning of Last Battle

Kaori: Oh my…chapter 4 already…enjoy people! Oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews! You're all urging me on! THANKIES!

Chapter 4 First Kiss/Beginning of Last Battle

"Kagome." Sesshomaru stood over the sleeping girl; he had to get all this off his chest now. "Kagome, wake up."

Kagome's eyes slowly cracked open, she yawned and looked up at the youkai lord. "Huh, Sesshomaru?" she groaned as she slowly moved Rin, whom was still sleeping, on the ground beside her. The sun was about an hour from rising, and the fire had long ago gone out.

"Would you come with me?" Sesshomaru took a small breath. "Please."

Kagome blinked and suddenly became a little concerned. "Um…alright." She stood up and followed Sesshomaru into the forest. 'I don't know why I'm worried.' She thought to herself. 'Should I be?'

Sesshomaru stopped under a tree and turned to look back at the young miko. "You seem a little nervous. Actually I don't blame you." He watched as the girl stopped before him and cupped her hands behind her back. "About attacking you…"

"I know. I kind of figured it out." Kagome said. "It was a test wasn't it? To see if I'd try to attack you…to see if the other night had any effect on me whatsoever." She paused. "Am I close?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You hit the mark." He watched as Kagome's eyes started to wander around through the trees. "Kagome I have something…really important I wish to discuss with you."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Alright." She looked at Sesshomaru without blinking, her heart a flutter. This was it, she was finally going to find out everything…or at least that's what she hoped.

"After seeing you so often with my brother, seeing how you try your hardest to make everything just perfect for him…I grew very fond of you. Your loyalty to my brother even after he would constantly put you down…I figured that you deserved more than that." Sesshomaru shifted and stared down at the young miko, whom was staring at him with a stunned expression on her face. "You are loyal, that I am very fond of, so when I attacked I had to see if you would remain loyal if it meant going against my brother."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome felt her cheeks heating up; she had never thought that he had had a soft side. She had no idea that it was physically possible for him to think or feel anything other than hatred. "I…"

"You don't really need to say anything, Kagome." Sesshomaru interrupted. "I guess I am out of line trying to take you away from my brother, but…" his sentence was cut short at the miko pressed herself into his chest and hugged into him tightly. He just stared forward, unable to go on with what he was trying to say to her.

Kagome sniffed and blinked back tears. "Sesshomaru…I-I'm…" she buried her face in his robe, gathering as much as the fabric as she could in her fists. "I'm so…" she looked up at him. "…happy…"

Happy…was she sure of that? She looked like she was sure of it; he had to put it to the test. Sesshomaru slowly wrapped his forefinger and thumb around the edge of Kagome's chin and leaned forward, she never made a move to escape him, so he wrapped his lips around hers, bringing her into a small kiss.

Kagome closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the youkai lord's neck; she finally admitted to herself that this is what she was longing for ever sense that night in the forest. But, for some reason…it didn't seem entirely right…something was tugging at her mind. What did this mean for her and the others? She definitely knew what it meant for her and Inuyasha, but she found herself caring less and less about it every second, but what about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? She couldn't leave her friends hanging like that, she just…couldn't.

As if on call, Sango's voice echoed through Kagome's ears. Sounding in so much pain that it made Kagome's heart nearly jump out of her chest as she and Sesshomaru quickly parted. "…K-Kagome…"

The youkai slayer fell to her knees, and then to the broad of her back. Blood was running from her mouth and from a gaping wound in her stomach, there was no sign of anyone else from the village or their little group.

"Oh no…Sango? Sango!" Kagome ran to her friend and fell to her knees at her side. She lifted up Sango's head and let it rest in her lap, "Sango, speak to me! What happened?!" she frantically moved Sango's blood soaked hair away from her face, her eyes were open, but they were staring into oblivion. "Sango!?"

"Naraku…" Sango whispered, she reached back and wrapped her hands around Kagome's hair and brought her forward so she could look the miko in the eyes. "He and Kikyo…they attacked us…shortly after Kagura showed up." She winced. "We are up against them and an army of youkai that Naraku had summoned. We can't do it…"

"Where are the others? Are they still in battle?" Kagome asked frantically, her heart was up in her throat.

Sango nodded slowly. "…Inuyasha, Miroku, Kaede, Koga…and many others from the village are in battle." She closed her eyes. "We can't hold them off much longer on our own…Kagome we need you…please…" she opened her eyes, the whites of them were red from blood that had seeped into her tear gland. "Please you have to go back…"

Kagome settled Sango's head on the ground and stood up, she turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry. Please look after Sango…" she ran off into the forest. "I'll return…I promise!"

Sesshomaru looked down at Sango. "Do you think she has a chance?"

"Do you believe she does?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru looked into the forest, it worried him…maybe she wasn't ready.

The battle area was hectic; Kagome's stomach sank as she scanned the land now wrecked with carnage. She clutched her bow tightly as tears started to well in her eyes, the likely hood of her actually surviving this battle was slim to none now that Inuyasha didn't want her around, because she was sure the hardheaded hanyou wouldn't protect her now.

'I'm more than likely going to be on my own out there…' she thought as she ran down over the grassy hill to the battle. '…I just got to have faith.' Her eyes first landed on Miroku, bleeding and nearly ripped apart, but still fighting a losing battle against Kagura.

Kagome climbed atop of a large dead youkai and armed her bow with one of her arrows; she aimed for Kagura's hand, hoping to knock the fan away from her. "Hit the mark!" she exclaimed as she let the arrow fly, it soared through the wind sorceress's hand and dug itself into a tree. Kagura screamed in pain and dropped her fan as she fell back to the ground, clasping her bloody hands together.

Heads turned to look up at Kagome; Miroku leaned in his staff before sinking to his knees. "Thank the gods…" he gasped.

Kagome ran down to Miroku and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine…thank-you…" Miroku smiled a bit. "Sango got to you alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…" she looked around, Naraku was watching everything from his perch on top of a hill. "…he hasn't fought yet?"

"He never moved sense the battle started." Miroku said. "He sent Kikyo after Inuyasha and commanded everyone else out to do a complete slaughter of all in their path. He is looking for you, Kagome."

"What?" Kagome blinked. "Why?"

"It would appear…that he has all of the jewel shards…he had the full jewel in his possession." Miroku explained. "But there is something missing, the jewel exploded from your body…it need to be reunited with the being it came from in order for it to be complete…that's why he's after you…"

"That means…" Kagome armed her bow again. "We'll have to destroy him and the jewel…"

"Are you sure? Destroying the jewel will be…"

"Catastrophic? I know…which is why I'll steal it from him and take it away." Kagome walked away from Miroku. "Then I'll destroy it myself…but I'll need Inuyasha's help. Where is he?"

Miroku pointed across the battle field where Inuyasha was battling Kikyo. It seemed like he was going to lose. "I guess I'll have to take care of this first then." She took the cherry blossom from her hair and gave it to Miroku. "Miroku if I don't make it through this…I want you to hunt down Sesshomaru and give him this…"

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku looked at Kagome in surprise, then smiled and nodded. "Go do what you have to do Kagome-san."

Kagome nodded and ran out into the field, fending off any youkai that tried to attack her. She soon found herself ten feet away from Inuyasha and Kikyo. She fired an arrow and the two stopped fighting and turned towards her.

Inuyasha panted. "K-Kagome."

Kagome aimed at Kikyo, "this is it Kikyo!" she yelled. "I am getting sick of you trading sides every two seconds!" he eyes narrowed. "You've chosen your final path! This is the end for you!"

A bow and arrow formed in Kikyo's hands, she aimed for Kagome. "You have no idea what you are doing, girl." She warned. "I suggest you crawl back through the well while you still have the chance to get away."

"I'm not going to run from you!" Kagome yelled. "I'M SICK OF RUNNING!"

Kaori: OOOOH! Cliffhanger, lol. Review! : Stick around for chapter 5!


	5. Confessions in the Wind

Chapter 5 Confessions in the Wind

Kikyo smirked. "Fair enough, you've sealed your fate!"

"Kagome don't!" Inuyasha yelled. "You'll be killed!"

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed. "You have never had any faith in me!" she fired her arrow, it knocked Kikyo's bow out of her hands. "You've always used me for one reason alone! To replace her!" she armed her bow again and pointed it at Kikyo. "But now you realize what she really wanted in the beginning…and now you'll see what she really is!" she let the arrow fly, it pierced Kikyo's chest and then reflected off. The miko's chest exploded as all the souls burst from her body.

Inuyasha stared blankly at Kikyo as her body started to crumbled away. "Damn you, Kagome." Kikyo screamed before she completely crumbled away.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as the dust Kikyo's body had been reduced to was taken by the wind.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha took a few steps towards her.

Kagome held up her hand. "No. Don't say anything. You have to help me get the Shikon no Tama. I'm going to destroy it…and don't argue with me." Her eyes narrowed. "As long as it's still around no one in this era, or any other era for that matter is safe."

Inuyasha blinked. He had never seen Kagome act this way before, and she smelled funny…she smelled like. "No…" Inuyasha took a step back as he sniffed the air again. "You smell like my brother." His eyes narrowed. "Kagome, where exactly did you disappear off to?"

"Are you going to start fussing about that or are we going to get the jewel away from Naraku?!" Kagome spat. "Come on!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Alright Kagome, let's do this." He turned around. "Get on."

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, she was surprised that he never pressed the matter further, but she guessed that he realized that it was none of his business anyway. She sighed as Inuyasha started to run for the hill Naraku had made his little lookout, looking over towards the forest where she had left Sesshomaru and Sango she allowed a small tear to roll down her face. 'He doesn't know what I'm planning on doing…' she thought. 'I'm sorry Sesshomaru…I really am…'

Inuyasha jumped so that he and Kagome were hovering over Naraku. "Ready?"

Kagome took out an arrow and aimed for Naraku. "As I'll ever be!" she jumped off Inuyasha's back and plummeted down towards Naraku. "You going to help me Inuyasha?!" she screamed.

Inuyasha smirked and took out Tetsusaiga, he allowed himself to fall towards the ground right behind Kagome. "On your call!"

Kagome stretched the arrow back on the bow as far as she could, "NOW!" she let the arrow go just as the string on the bow burst, she then landed on her back right in front of Naraku. Soon after Inuyasha's sword slashed through the other hanyou, he turned to dust just as Kikyo had.

Kagome stood up. "It was a decoy…" she breathed. "Where's the real Naraku?"

Inuyasha looked around. "He mustn't have come here after all…" he looked to Kagome. "So how were you planning on destroying the jewel anyway?"

"I haven't really thought that far ahead…" Kagome said. "All I know is that it's going to be destroyed for good…no shard or anything left behind." She sighed and dropped her bow then crossed her arms. "We just have to find Naraku and get the jewel back."

"You want Naraku?! Then I'll take you to him!" Kagura swooped behind Kagome on her feather and grabbed her , once she got her on the feather, her hands tied behind her back, she took off into the air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he helplessly watched the young miko being carried off. 'If what I'm thinking is right my brother is going to kill me…' he thought as a low growl escaped his throat.

"Kagura!" Kagome squealed. "Let me go!"

"Stop you're squirming, Kagome." Kagura said; her crimson eyes glanced back at her prisoner. "I'm trying to help you here, baka."

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"I want Naraku dead as must as the next person." Kagura explained. "I want to be free, but because of him I am kept around here…killing those he wishes to have killed on immediate command…" she sighed. "Do you actually think I'm happy of what I've done in my life? No…at times I can't even live with myself…"

"Then why do you do it?" Kagome asked, still not understanding where Kagura was coming from.

"Because it's either someone else's life lost or my own!" Kagura snapped. "I do not wish to become part of that man ever again…" her eyes narrowed as tears streamed form them. "I want to be my own person…"

Kagome sighed; she hadn't realized that that is what Kagura actually felt. "Well…can you at least untie me? Please?"

"If I bring you unrestrained don't you think he'll suspect something?" Kagura asked. "Besides…we don't even have a plan…"

"We'll have to come up with something…" Kagome thought for a second. "Any ideas?"

"This is my first time working with you…I spent all my time trying to figure out what to say to help you believe me." Kagura said. "Then you shot me with the arrow and that really pissed me off."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Aha…sorry about that."

"No odds, now…we have to come up with a plan…we'll soon be there."

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Sesshomaru beat his fist down on his brother's face repeatedly as rage built up through his body. "YOU LET THEM TAKE HER! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he slammed Inuyasha up against a rock and pressed Tokijin's blade against his throat. "Give me two reasons why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Sesshomaru stop! Please." Sango begged, she limped over to the two brothers, her short off and her entire chest and stomach area bandaged up. "Don't rush into things! We'll get her back!"

Sesshomaru snarled and let Inuyasha go, he put Tokijin away and sat down.

"Wow Sesshomaru I've never saw you so bent out of shape before." Inuyasha said, feeling a little off. He couldn't help but feel a little scared; Sesshomaru had never shown any emotion like this before.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru growled. "Or I really will slit your throat! No hesitations! No questions ask, I'll be wearing your blood!"

Kaori: …sorry I gotta cut this one off here. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
